friends, foe, or more!
by Maxcharging offride
Summary: max and fang are formar best friend at a young age fang leaves max for the populars in 6th grade fang moves when in the middle of freshman year max and ella move..to the same town as fang friends foe or more what would happen
1. old bullies new neighbors

MAAAAAAXXXXXX! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND READY! ella another day of torcher but its the last i rooled out of bed grabed my cloths showerd and got dressed in black jeans, a purple shirt, black combat boots,and my leather jacket.i walked dowbstars grabed a wallfall from the stack and got in the car

time skip

* * *

I got to school and lissa and her crew came up to me and started tormenting me about how my father died in a car accident and how i was lame and all that kinda crap

time lasp till lunch

* * *

i was sitting with ella at lunch when non other than lissa and her crew came and start talking. ohh max i cant wait to torment you tommarow its gonna be much more fun for me lissa said while giggling uhh reakity cheack ill be gone tommarow lissa so sorry you wont see me every agian lissa so um yeh not get out of my sight befor i do something youll regret kk mmkk mkay bye stood there gaping about how i talked to her im gonna miss !.i finished my lunch and went to class I barly paid attention to that was my last class i had to go 'home' and help my mom get stuff and i got called to go home

time skip

* * *

we got all our stuff in the car and the moving truck and drove off to the airport when we got there we had 2 minutes to spare. we got on the plane and i fell asleep

**maxs dream when she and fang were little**

_i was at the park with my best friend fang we were playing hide and seek._

_..9.10 ready or not here i come.i shouted _

_i looked everywhere i couldnt find fang i saw a group of older kids i decided to ask them be cause i was really scared.i got closer_

_E-e-excuse me i-i-i c-cant find m-m-my f-f-friend _

_they truned around and i saw fang with a bloody eyes widend in fear and rage _

_well well well what do we have here one of the older kids say_

_you have a very angry 2nd grader.i yelled_

_whats going on here i heard another vocie i looked up and saw another teenager and all the other teens gone_

_i went over to fang he was unconsious_

**end of dream**

i woke up as we were landing itnwas to long of a flight but we still didnt drive because my mom was to tierd i guess i get what she was at we were all tierd because we have been packing none stop or had been packing so i got to get to my new home so catch ya later

time skip

* * *

i got home and mom showed me to my room three walls were black and one was red my bed set was black with red pillows i love my room.

befor i unpack i decided to go for a bikeride and explor i went to elas ..._pink_ room i shudder at the sight

Ella. yeah max do want to go on a bikeride with me.i asked. nah i have better things to do like decide what im gonna wear to schooland unpack all that said whatever ella.

i went out and got my bike but then saw my skareboared i grabed that instead i love my skateboared.

i started riding i went down alittle when two guys came out of there house one with black hair one with strawberry blonde was in my way it was to late to stop or swerve good thing i took gymnastics last year we were about toi collied when i did a flip off the boared blondie looked like a deer in headlights.

sorry i said guess i didnt leave my daydreams at home or my stupidity i mutterd the last part

uh its alright and awesome dismount well im iggy

im max and thanks uh whos tall dark and silent i aske (you thought i was gonna say handsom huh)

thats..iggy started

i can introduce myself iggy he said

im nick iggys brother

uh you look nothing alike just stateing the obvious but you know i was born sarcasm and staeting the obvious

uh im adopted iggy said

sorry and sorry agian but i need to get home

i grabed my board and started home i felt there gaze on me funny thing is they are my neighbors so i rode about 50 inces and back boy do i feel stupid

**fangs pov**

our neighbor looked formuliar to me but i guys thats just me

* * *

**hi guys this is my first fanfiction sorry if it sucks i dont think it sucks probaly cus im the one writeing it but bye**

**max"charging of"ride**


	2. rembering her

**MAXS POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

i slamed my hand on my mortal enemy his name is my alarm i have school ok i guess i have to get up.i hate school alot you know at least its friday yes ella and i are starting school on a friday but watever

**FANGS POV**

FRIDAY finally cant wait till the day is over with and the weekend starts i get out side and see max and im guessing her sister walk out of the house all of asuddeen i get this flash back of 5th grade when i met my girlfriend lissa well old ex girlfriend

***_flashback***_

_i was sitting at a lunch table with my best friend max when queen bee lissa came over and sat across from me_

_Hey nicksy-poo why dont you and only you come sit with us and um you can also be my booyyfrieennd lissa said_

_i looked at max who was looking off with a far look in her eyes_

_um okay lissa that would be awesome i need a new start anyway i said_

_max mustve heard that cause her eyes widend in dis belief and what is that sadness_

_i got up and moved tables i looked back max was angry she got up and charged off throwing her un touched lunch_

_***end of flashback***_

now i know who she is

* * *

**sorry it was short but im having some writers block boy do i hate that so hope you guys like it**

**max"charging off"ride**


	3. lunch time and arguements

**MAXS POV**

ella and I walked outside I saw nick out of the corner of my eye he looked so famlier then I get a flash back to 5th grade

**_FLASHBACK** _

_my best friend fang and I were sitting at our lunch uutable when none other than lissa came up to our table_

_hey nicksy-poo how about you and only you come and sit with us and uh you can also be my boooyyyfriieenndd she squeaked_

_what he said next broke my heart_

_sure lissa i need a new start anyway_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

well im not going back to him

we got to school and i saw iggy with one other boy and two girls one looked tlike the boy one had mocha skin

hey iggy i said

hey max this is gazzy angel and nudge

nudge was the one with mocha

gazzy and angel both had blonde hair and blue eyes

hi im max and this is ell my sister i sai

hi they all said in usion creepy

iggy told me they were called the flock me and ella got to join there group i was glad we got that privlage

ella and i got our schelds and stuff

all of asudden the loud halls got quiet i looked up and saw a red head a blonde and fang

those are the populars iggy told me

fangs still a popular jerk wow

_**time lasp till lunch cause nothing exciting happens**_

i was walking to the lunch table where the flock was sitting then briged the red head came up to me

hey what kinda name is max she squeaked

the kinda name when you can beat someone to oatmel in less than 5 second i sneered

oh please you would never do anything to me she squeled

that was it i grabed a bottle of ketchup and sueezed ketchup on her

AHHHHHHH yes she screamed then i just walked away like nothing happend wow i feel pretty danm good

time lasp till after school

you said you needed to talk to me max iggy asked

yes well unm i know who nick is k-4 grade we wer best friends but he left me for the popular group and i figrued this out and i thought tou should know

wow so your saying you guys use to be best friends then je turned into a jerk wow all tme low iggy said

yeah so um-i was cut of by fang

MAX!

id better go with that iggy left

what the hell do you want i sneered

to um say long time no see he said hopefully

no really nick what is i said irretaed

ok i wanted to say sorry for everything

you exept me to belive you? i asked

yes he said

well i dont see ya later or not i honsetly dont care i said

bye with that i stalked off with ella joining me


	4. aouther note

**hey guys how are you likeing my fanfiction its my first **

**max"charging off"ride**


	5. not an update

**not an update **

**hey guys i am going on vacation so i might update but it might be late here and early there so um yeah vaca ill try my best to update it might only be once ill be there 2 weeks and school starts inb three so ill work roud**

**max"charging off"ride**


	6. forgiveness

Ella and I walked inside

"mom were home!" I shouted

"moms at work max" Ella said

"oh I knew that" I said

"I'm hungry" Ella told me

"Well I cant cook ill burn the house down" I said

Ella groaned as she went to the kitchen sisters I jogged upstairs to my room right as I fell on my bed the doorbell rang.

I got up jogged downstairs to open the door. I got to the door and opened the door it was Iggy and Nick

"hi iggy and you" I spat the last part

"Hey max just wanted to see if you guys could come for dinner"iggy said

"my moms not home at the moment but ill tell when she gets home" I told them

"k" iggy left but you knoe who stayed

"max I need you to forgive me" nick pleaded

"why so you can hurt me again I don't think so fnick" hopefully he didn't catch me almost saying fang not nick

"no I relized along time ago that I need you in my life you were and hopefully are my best friend"he said his eyes were sincere but I don't know

"fang uh I mean nick its not easy for me to forgive and forget" I said

" I know but max just think about it"

"i don't know fang" I whispered

"im on my way you keep calling me fang" he smirked

"maybe ill forgive you but I have some rules"i said

**FANGS POV**

**"**rules like what?"

"first you cant be with the popular group second you cant date bridget third you cant ditch me or the flock I you agree and I belive you ill forgive" max said

"fine" I said goodbye popularity

"bye" she said closeing th door

**hey guys I know this chapter sucks but I just needed to update didn't plan anything so hope your still enjoying and I started using quotes when people talk bye**


End file.
